La belle et le Seigneur
by LOTRhobbitses
Summary: Rahl rencontre une fille, kdnappée par les Mord'Siths. Son sort sera-t-il comme celui de toutes les autres filles que Rahl a rencontré au court de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Avant tout, bonjour et bienvenu sur mon profil. Cette histoire**** n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais elle a été écrite par un auteur, qui à mon avis, a un grand talent. Voici le raccourci vers son profil. ****.net/u/2976758/ValeriaAnne****. Ensuite, cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas faite corriger par un beta-reader. Je me suis reprise autant que je le pouvais et si il reste encore des fautes de grammaires dans le récit, je m'en excuse pleinement. Ensuite, l'information la plus importante ici, est que la série télévisée 'La légende du sourcier' ne m'appartient ni à moi, ni à ValeriaAnne (l'auteur de cette histoire) et que tous les personnages seront (malheureusement) rendus à leur propriétaire respectif. ValeriaAnne a rajouté à cette fic quelques personnages de son imagination et ceux-là ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Pour le reste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et l'auteur et moi-même seront ravies de lire vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs). **

Prologue

Ce fut par une belle matinée, que Darken Rahl se réveilla, énervé et non satisfait. Sa dernière fut été un vrai fiasco. La femme que l'on lui avait ammenée n'avait pas correspondue à ses critères. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus sauvage et pourtant, la nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été des plus banales. Il s'était juré de passer un savon à celui qui avait osé lui proposer une telle abomination, dès son réveil. Il avait également été victime d'un rêve étrange, qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait dans un désert, désaltéré et affamé et puis, surgit de nulle part une jeune fille. Elle était très belle et elle s'approchait doucement de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce doux baiser lui redonnait des forces et il fermait ses yeux, savourant ce moment unique. Puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune fille avait disparue.

Ce rêve le déstabilisait et Darken Rahl n'aimait pas ce sentiment, qu'il le faisait paraître si faible. Il avait besoin de quelque chose … ou de quelqu'un pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il décida donc de rendre une petite visite à ses fidèles Mord'Siths. Il était sûr qu'elles trouveraient un moyen de changer les idées de leur bien-aimé maître et qu'elles le feraient avec plaisir. Cette pensée le fit sourire et en deux temps, trois mouvements, le maître de D'Hara était lavé et habillé et se transporta dans le temple des Mord'Siths.

Bonjour Brenda, dit-il froidement.

Mon Seigneur, quelle agréable visite, bien qu'elle soit inattendue, répondit Brenda.

Je n'ai nul besoin de demander la permission, cracha Rahl avec une lueur énervée et quelque peut ironique dans son regard.

Bien évidemment que non, dit-elle, s'agenouillant devant son maître.

Prépares-en moi quelques-unes, je les attendraient dans la salle des bains

Brenda se précipita dans une direction opposée pendant que Rahl alla se préparer. Arrivé près du plus grand bassin, le maître de D'Hara se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau chaude, qui immédiatement, l'enveloppa. Brenda le joignit quelque minutes plus tard, accompagnée de trois autres Mord'Siths, toutes nues (sauf Brenda), prête à obéir aux désirs de Rahl. Les trois Mord'Siths joignirent leur maître dans l'eau et s'approchèrent doucement vers lui.

Lorsque enfin, elles l'eurent atteint, elles s'appliquèrent à faire couler de l'eau le long de son corps musclé, n'ayant usage que de leurs mains, le touchant du manière si expérimentée, qu'elles le firent grogner de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, se propulsant déjà dans son lit le soir même, accompagné d'une d'entre elles. Ou bien des trois.

Le moment suivant, des cris furent entendus, les cris d'une femme. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres cris se firent entendre et ils devirent tous de plus en plus perçants. Puis, une femme apparut devant la porte, la moitié de son visage était couvert de sang.

Heather, que t'est-il arrivé ? , demanda Brenda, étonnée.

C'est cette petite garce… elle m'a frappée à coup de poêle, s'indigna-t-elle.

Comment a-t-elle réussit telle prouesse ?

Je ne m'attendait pas à cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a été punie pour son audace. L'agiel l'a presque tuée et cela n'est que le début de ce qui l'attend !

Darken ne savait pas quoi dire, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jamais n'avait-il entendu de tels cris dans cette partie de sa demeure. L'entraînement des filles avait toujours lieu autre part. Ceci était son lieu privé. Il sentit la colère d'avoir été interrompu monter en lui.

Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait l'aimable gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui ce passe, qui est cette 'garce' et comment elle a pu réussir à attaquer unes de mes Mord'Siths. Surtout qu'elles sont censées être imbattable et apte à se défendre contre une attaque de ce genre, en fait, je trouve cela assez amusant, je dois dire… EXPLIQUEZ-MOI CE QUI SE PASSE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Brenda s'avança et prit la parole : Il y a quelques semaines, mes sœurs et moi avons attaqué un village non loin d'ici, nommé 'Cardan', pour y trouver de nouvelles recrues à entraîner. Cela s'avérait facile. Nous étions sur le point de nous enfuir avec les filles quand elle apparut, nous demandant de laisser partir les filles, sinon elle se battrait pour le récupérées. Nous pension à une folle à lier et que la confrontation serait terminée en moins de trente secondes, donc Heather accepta le défis, puis Brenda arrêta net son récit.

Ensuite, que s'est-il passer ?, demanda Rahl. Mais ce ne fut pas Brenda qui poursuit, mais Heather, qui s'était soudainement avancée.

Ensuite, elle brandit son épée vers moi et…, mais elle fut aussitôt interrompue.

Elle brandit son épée ? Elle avait une épée ?

Oui, seigneur Rahl. Elle brandit donc son épée et je brandis mon agiel et la confrontation débuta et…

Qu'attends-tu donc pour terminer ton récit, Heather ?, demanda Rahl d'une voix dangereusement douce. Heather déglutit et poursuivit son récit.

Je dois vous avouer que ce qui se passa par la suite dépassa mon imagination. Elle se battait étonnement bien et je ne parvins pas à la toucher immédiatement avec l'agiel. Mais finalement, il entra en contact avec elle et quelque chose d'inattendue se passa… ou plutôt ne se passa pas

Ne me dites pas qu'elle ne ressens pas la douleur que procure l'agiel, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Si, elle réagit, mais elle réagit différemment, répondit Heather.

Différemment ? N'a-t-elle pas ressentit la douleur ?

Elle l'a ressentie, mon seigneur, mais pas comme les autres. Elle arrivait à supporter la douleur plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait avant de complètement se soumettre à la douleur. Son effet est moindre sur elle que sur les autres

Rahl scruta Heather un long instant, tentant de déceler le vrai du faux. Il soupira et ordonna d'un geste de la main à Heather de continuer son récit.

Lorsque je l'ai touchée avec l'agiel, elle a crié de douleur mais juste après elle a… réussit à tenir l'agiel dans sa main droite sans ciller. Comme si cela ne l'affectait soudainement plus. De son autre main, elle tenait son épée et sans crier gare, elle a réussit à me désarmer et elle a réussit à… me planter son épée dans la cuisse, avoua Heather en baissant le regard.

Rahl fut choqué par ces révélations et ne su quoi dire pendant quelques minutes, qui mirent Heather encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais il décida de ne pas commenter le récit avant d'avoir entendu la fin. Il ordonna d'un nouveau geste de la main à Heather de poursuivre. Heather supplia Brenda de poursuivre, ne se sentant plus capable de supporter le regard déçu de son maître.

Nous nous attendions à tout, sauf à cette possibilité, mon seigneur, elle nous a vraiment prises au dépourvues. Nous pensions qu'elle voulait simplement se faire passer pour la héroïne du village. Nous étions presque sûr que Heather serait capable de la battre seule. Mais aussitôt que nous avons vu que Heather fut blessée, nous avons interféré. Nous l'avons torturée avec l'agiel jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience. J'ai réanimé Heather et j'ai décidé de ramener cette fille ici, surtout que je crois que elle mérite d'être punie, car… nous avons perdu toute les filles, elles se sont toutes enfuies, avoua Brenda.

Parfait, vous venez de me dire qu'une simple fille de village vient de battre une de mes meilleures Mord'Sith et a réussit à la désarmer de son agiel. Oh, et j'ai faillit oublier, elle a blessé Heather avec une POÊLE !

Rahl était de plus en plus énervé contre le monde. Son jour empirait de minute en minute. Comment cela se faisait-t-il que Heather ne soit pas parvenue à tuer cette fille ? Et comment pouvait-elle être aussi puissante vis-à-vis de sa meilleure Mord'Sith ? Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette fille était différente des autres.

Ramenez-la moi immédiatement, ordonna Rahl, sèchement.

De qui parlez-vous, mon seigneur ?

De cette fille, espèce d'ignorante, ramenez cette fille ici, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Heather ressentit la colère de son maître. Elle savait qu'elle allait être punie plus tard. Oui, mon seigneur

Rahl ferma ses yeux et essaya à nouveau de se relaxer, les mains des trois Mord'Siths à son service se remirent au travail. Mais ce moment de relaxation ne dura que quelques minutes, avant que Heather n'apparaisse à nouveau, tenant une jeune fille par le bras.

La voici, mon seigneur, dit-elle en souriant. Elle savait très bien que la fille serait punie par Rahl.

Rahl ouvrit les yeux et vit pour la première fois la fille du récit. Et il ne pouvait pas dénier que cette fille était très belle. Sûrement la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux verts pénétrants. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et contrastait parfaitement avec sa longue chevelure. Son visage semblait si calme et si féroce à la fois. Ses traits semblaient… royales.

'Impossible que cela ne soit qu'une simple fille de village', se dit-il.

Elle le scrutait d'un regard empli de dégoût qu'il ne pouvait denier. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir regardé dans beaucoup de jeunes visages, mais généralement, ce dégoût se mélangeait à de la peur. Mais elle était différente. Elle n'était pas effrayée, au contraire, elle semblait incroyablement forte.

Quel est ton nom ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Cela change-t-il quelque chose à ma situation ?, répondit-elle du tac au tac, avec une voix remplie d'ironie.

Heather pointa son agiel sur la jeune fille, prête à la blesser, mais Rahl lui fit signe de se retenir.

Tu ne veux pas me le révéler, très bien, je respecte ta décision. Nous pourront en parler plus tard dans mes quartier, dit-il sensuellement.

Elle ne cilla pas. Même pas après que Rahl ait sous-entendu qu'elle serait son invitée ce soir-là. Elle énervait le maître de D'Hara au plus haut point, à ne pas réagir à ses mots et sous-entendus. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner la bataille. Soudainement, jouant sa dernière carte, il sortit du bassin, complètement nu, et s'avança de la jeune fille. Il vit que la jeune fille se sentit gênée de se retrouver ainsi devant un homme nu. Elle baissa le regard. Sa honte se lisait sur son visage, et cela plu à Rahl. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la fille et susurra dans son oreille Tu peux l'avoir ce soir. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser son cou lorsqu'elle se retourna et posa une main sur son torse afin de le repousser. Non, dit-elle simplement.

'Quelle force intérieur la protège ?' se demanda-t-il.

Il ordonna à Brenda de lui passer un torchon et l'enveloppa autour de sa taille. Il se tu pendant quelques instants et soudainement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Préparez-la, elle vient avec moi ordonna-t-il à Heather. Voyant que la Mord'Sith ne réagissait pas, il s'énerva encore plus.

VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ? QU'ELLE VOUS DONNE SA PERMISSION ?

Heather prit la jeune fille par le bras et la jeta littéralement contre le mur.

Du calme, Heather, je la veux entière pour ce soir, conseilla Rahl.

Bien sûr, mon seigneur, dit Heather, jetant un regard à la fille. Celle-ci était sûre que ce sourire ne voulait rien annoncer de bon… pour elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant tout, j'aimerais profondément m'excuser pour l'attente, mais j'ai beaucoup à apprendre en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Soit, je remercie ValeriaAnne pour m'avoir permise de traduire son histoire et je remercie profondément Terry Goodkind pour nous avoir donné cette magnifique histoire envoutante (et bien évidemment d'avoir donné naissance à Darken Rahl 3) Bref, en éspérant lire vos commentaires et que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. **

La nuit fut tombée lorsque Darken Rahl marchait depuis le temple des Mord'Siths jusqu'à son palais. La jeune fille le suivait, accompagnée d'un garde qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Rahl l'ignorait royalement depuis le début et ne comptait pas lui dire un mot avant qu'ils n'aient rejoint les quartiers privés de Rahl et que tout deux soient seuls. Tout faisait partie de son plan, de détruire sa fierté avant d'avoir rejoint sa chambre. Il fut excité à l'idée de la nuit qu'il allait passer avec la jeune intruse.

Ils leurs fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les appartements privés de Rahl. Une fois arrivés, Darken demanda au garde de les laisser seuls. Le garde lâcha le bras de la jeune fille, s'en retourna et s'en alla. Darken sourit machiavéliquement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se plaçant ainsi que la jeune fille puisse entrer la première, prononçant les mots :

-Les dames d'abord

Mais la fille ne bougea pas d'un poil. Darken Rahl était furieux mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il aurait cru qu'elle faisait semblant au temple et qu'elle aurait changée d'attitude une fois en privé, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Très bien, j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Si tu veux, nous pouvons s'aventurer sur de tels terrains mais sache que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne !

Toujours ce même regard indifférent gravé sur son visage. Que signifiait ce regard ? Quel message voulait-elle lui transmettre ? In n'aurait jamais cru une jeune fille capable de telle audace envers lui, jamais n'aurait une seule d'entre elle _osé _lui faire face ainsi. Mais elle, elle était différente et cela intriguait Darken.

Darken s'avança vers sa commode où il versa du vin dans deux verres, pendant que la jeune intruse inspectait les lieux. Souriant, il se retourna et lui tendit le verre.

-Vin blanc, mon préféré, au contraire de ce que la plupart des gens pensent

Il attendit qu'elle prenne le verre, mais elle n'en fit point. Darken commençait à vraiment se fâcher. Aucune femme n'avait jamais osé le traiter de la sorte, pour qui ce prenait-t-elle donc ? Il laisser tomber le verre et agrippa la jeune fille par ses deux bras.

-Si tu crois que ton silence t'aideras tu te trompes, au contraire cela me met plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Mais le regard de la jeune fille ne changea pas d'un poil. Sauf pour cette lueur de défis qui apparut dans ses yeux à la formulation de sa réponse.

-J'en ai rien à faire, dit-elle, ses mots ayant le même effet à Rahl que du venin injecté en plein corps. Comment osait-elle lui faire face ainsi ? Sans réfléchir à son acte, Darken gifla la jeune fille aussi fort qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Ne supportant plus son arrogance, il l'agrippa à nouveau par le bras et la jeta brutalement sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle et enleva tout vêtement recouvrant son propre torse.

-Si tu veux être traitée différemment, très bien, changeons les règles du jeu. Tu vas regretter tes mots, mystérieuse enfant. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter ton roi ! Et sois heureuse que je ne te punisse pas pour tous les torts que tu as fait depuis que tu as attaqué mes Mord'Siths au village. Tu veux t'aventurer sur ces terrains, je suis d'accord, mais repenses-y deux fois avant de prendre ta décision.

-Vous ne me toucherez pas. De moi vous n'utiliserez que mon cadavre.

-Je ne crois pas, mademoiselle, car j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, affirma-t-il.

Il s'abaissa soudainement et essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle se débattit avec force et Darken en parvint pas à son but. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et était déterminée à ne pas laisser Rahl la toucher. Il tenta de l'immobiliser, mais sa force était impressionnante pour une femme. Mais le seigneur de D'Hara ne pouvait pas la laisser faire._ Non, je ne la laisserai pas gagner. Je suis le Seigneur Rahl, elles m'appartiennent toutes !_ Il agrippa son poignard, qu'il gardait toujours au chaud à sa ceinture et plaça la pointe contre le cou de la jeune fille. Soudainement, elle cessa tout mouvement.

-Tu vois, je t'ai prévenue, je gagne toujours, dit-il, satisfait.

Elle le défiait encore du regard et s'éleva quelque peu afin que la pointe du poignard écorche son cou.

-Et je vous ai bien dit que de moi, vous n'utiliserez que le cadavre, répliqua-t-elle.

Rahl la scruta incrédule. Irait-elle vraiment aussi loin ? Commettrait-elle un suicide, simplement pour éviter ses caresses ? Darken Rahl se leva et la regarda encore un petit moment avant de lui tourner le dos. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, serait-il préférable de la laisser rentrer chez elle. Mais aussi soudaine que fut cette idée, aussi soudainement la bannit-il de son esprit. Soudainement, il cria 'non' et se retourna, faisant de nouveau face à la jeune fille.

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas gagner, femme. Qui crois-tu être, d'où te vient cette audace ? La dernière des servantes ici a plus d'attributs que toi. Demain je reviendrai, tu auras beau te débattre, je n'hésiterais pas à te transpercer la gorge à l'aide de mon poignard.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela un garde.

-Garde !

-Oui, monseigneur, dit le même garde ayant accompagné la jeune fille.

-Emmenez-la dans les quartiers est, dit Rahl simplement. Le garde hocha la tête et alla prendre la jeune fille par le bras. Elle se laissa traîner jusqu'à la porte et une fois arrivée, elle stoppa net et fit face à Rahl.

-Mon nom est Isabella, Isabella Knight. Et je ne suis pas une simple villageoise.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Rahl, elle laissa le garde l'emmener. Le truc fut que Rahl ne laissa aucune question se formuler. Sauf une seule, qu'il garda pour soi. _Qui est-elle ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Après qu'Isabella fut hors de vue, Darken Rahl claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fille. Comment avait-elle put rester si sereine face à lui ? Et comment avait-elle put faire face à Heather ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sans une ferme conviction de la battre et apparemment, elle savait bien se battre. Et l'agiel… comment se faisait-il qu'elle arrivait à le toucher sans ressentir la magie en l'objet ? Elle n'était pas immune à la magie et n'était pas une Mord'Sith. Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.

Ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était son regard lorsqu'il avait pointé le poignard vers elle. Cette conviction dans ses yeux, qui lui prouvait qu'elle aurait préféré commettre un suicide que de le laisser la toucher. D'autres filles se seraient consolées et auraient accepté leur destin et peut-être y auraient elles même pris du plaisir. Mais elle, elle n'essayait pas de prouver quelque chose à elle-même, au contraire, elle essayait de lui prouver quelque chose … il essayait de lui prouver qu'elle était différente des autres.

Rahl s'assit sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un se moquer de lui ainsi sans réagir. Personne n'osait lui faire face ou violer ses ordres. Donc pourquoi une jeune fille aurait-elle se droit ? Elle devait être folle ou…folle. Il ne trouvait pas d'adjectif plus descriptif.

-Non, cela n'arrivera jamais. Je l'aurais, je l'aurais quitte à l'entraîner et à la résoudre à devenir une Mord'Sith, se promit-il.

Dans les quartiers est, Isabella fit les cent pas dans la chambre qui lui fut attribuée, réfléchissant à un moyen discret pour s'échapper du palais. Elle voulait simplement trouver un moyen d'échapper à Rahl. Elle savait que cela était impossible et qu'elle devrait lui faire face de nouveau. Mais elle ne voulait pas se soumettre à lui. Isabella soupira fortement et pensa qu'il serait préférable de trouver un peu de repos avant la bataille du lendemain. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil si facilement, pensant que Rahl pourrait à tout moment pénétrer la chambre et la violer sur place. Et l'idée de dormir au palais de Rahl lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle soupira à nouveau.

-Dors, Belle, cela sûrement le dernier sommeil que tu auras, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Le lendemain matin, Isabella se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Sortant du lit, elle s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre et observa les environs. Elle sourit. C'était vrai que la vue était magnifique. Les forêts étaient vastes et les fleurs semblaient encore plus colorées que d'habitude. La raison de son état de prisonnière la frappa en pleine figure. Elle soupira tristement et murmura :

-Beauté empoisonnée

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Isabella. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Rahl, il ne prendrait pas la peine de frapper à la porte.

-Entrer, dit-elle.

Une jeune fille d'à peu près 18 pénétra la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un plateau de nourriture.

-Bonjour, puis-je entrer ?, demanda-t-elle. Isabella approuva et la jeune servante entra.

-Il y encore quelques robes dans l'armoire et je peux vous préparer un bain si cela vous tente, proposa-t-elle.

-Je vous remercie, cela serait très généreux de votre part. Puis6je avoir votre nom?

-Bien évidemment, je m'appelle Nyla et je suis chargée de votre confort tout au long de votre séjour, dit-elle souriante.

-Mon séjour ? Je vous remercie Nyla, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Nyla quitta la chambre, laissant une Isabella furieuse derrière elle. _Il a déjà prévu une servante à mon service durant mon séjour. Il a prévu un petit déjeuner, des robes, je suis sûre qu'il m'a déjà acheté un bijou hors de prix. _Isabella était remontée contre Darken Rahl et tenta de se calmer en s'asseyant sur le lit et en inspirant profondément. 'Il va me falloir du courage et de l'énergie pour mener cette bataille', se dit-elle.

Au même moment, Darken Rahl se dirigeait vers sa salle de conférence où il devait rejoindre les commandants de son armée. Il pénétra la pièce et salua ses commandants avec un 'bonjour' froid. Les soldats répondirent plus formellement et attendirent les questions de leur seigneur.

-Où est le commandant Garrison ?, demanda-t-il après avoir remarqué l'absence d'un de ses meilleurs soldats. Egremont s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille que le commandant Garrison n'aurait pu les rejoindre, n'ayant pas accompli sa tâche destinée. Darken Rahl hocha simplement la tête et se racla la gorge.

-Très bien, je fus absent pendant quelques temps, mais je suis de retour et j'attends de vous un rapport complet de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence, je vous prie, ne m'épargnez aucun détail, ajouta-t-il menaçant.

Rahl passa des heures à parler avec ses commandants des divers problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés durant son absence. Jusqu'au moment où Rahl les fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Il déclara.

-Assez, faisons une pause. Je meurs de faim, nous devrions aller déjeuner.

Tous les commandants, Egremont y compris, se regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Rahl remarqua cet échange et demanda ce que cela signifiait. Personne n'osait rien dire, donc Egremont décida de prendre la parole.

-Rien mon seigneur, rien du tout, simplement vous nous avez encore jamais invité à déjeuner, fut sa réponse, ce qui eut le don de faire rire le seigneur de D'Hara.

-Disons que mon approche est différente cette fois-ci, dit-il simplement.

Après le déjeuner, tous se remirent à parler des événements, malgré la fatigue que Rahl ressentait. Finalement, il mit fin à la discussion et laissa les commandants partir. Tous firent une révérence formelle et quittèrent la salle, sauf Egremont, qui mit en place les derniers détails pour la réunion du lendemain. Avant qu'il ne parte, il dit à Rahl :

-Monseigneur, j'ai entendu dire que vous disposez d'une nouvelle jeune fille

Darken le suspectait de quelque chose mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Qu'est-ce que cela a de si extraordinaire ?, demanda-t-il. Egremont sourit et répondit :

-J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé entre elle et la Mord'Sith.

-Etonnant que Heather vous l'ait racontée, s'étonna Rahl, qui était presque sûr que la Mord'Sith n'aurait jamais dévoilé son histoire par fierté.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendue de sa propre bouche, monseigneur, mais j'ai entendu une conversation entre les autres Mord'Siths, qui se faisaient des soucis en ce qui concerne les prochains jours, où Heather serait invivable.

Rahl sourit : -Ne vous inquiétez pas Egremont, la jeune fille sera punie pour son acte, mais ce soir seulement, prévint Rahl, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Monseigneur ? Pourquoi ne pas la punir directement pour ainsi montrer au peuple quel sort les attend si jamais ils osaient refuser votre façon de gouverner ?, demanda Egremont. Mais Rahl, toujours ce sourire gravé sur ses lèvres, répondit simplement : -Patience, Egremont, patience.

Sans donner le temps à son conseiller de formuler une réponse, Rahl quitta la pièce. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle durant toute la journée. Il se demandait comment elle allait. Elle ne devait avoir aucune idée de son plan, qui consistait à ne pas visiter sa chambre durant les prochains jours. Il n'allait même pas la croiser, même accidentellement, cela il en était sûr. Il allait la faire attendre, ne l'avertissant pas de son arrivée. Il allait la faire attendre aussi longtemps qu'à un moment elle arrivera à un point, où elle sera ravie de le voir arriver, seulement pour ne plus avoir à attendre. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce sentiment d'attendre que quelque chose d'horrible se passe. Pour lui, ce n'était plus qu'une simple jeune enfant, que l'on lui avait ramenée pour son plaisir personnel, non, elle était devenue un défis à relever.


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis quatre jours, Isabella fut amenée au palais et depuis, Rahl ne lui avait pas rendue visite. Mais tout cela faisait partie de son plan. Il devait l'amadouer, lui faire peur et lui faire comprendre. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec son plaisir personnel, non, cette fois-ci, cela était un jeu. 'Elle a voulu jouer avec le feu, laisse-la donc se brûler avec', se dit-il un soir, assit devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

Isabella, par contre, se sentait de plus en plus désorientée et en colère. Elle aurait cru voir Rahl au bout du deuxième jour, mais il n'était pas venu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Non qu'elle ne voulait le voir dans sa chambre, mais elle ne comprenait pas son système. Etait-ce donc cela sa façon de la punir pour ces actes?

Mais au fil des jours, Isabella y vit soudainement clair. 'Tu veux donc jouer, Rahl, alors jouons!' Elle savait comment il pensait, elle n'était pas stupide, ni naïve. Tous les hommes pensaient de la même manière de toute façon, quel que soit leur statuts dans la société. Qu'ils soient fermiers ou roi, riches ou pauvres, bons ou mauvais, ils étaient tous pareille.

Pendant ce temps, la seule personne qu'Isabella vit était la jeune Nyla, sa dame de compagnie, qui lui ramenait chaque jour ses plats et lui préparait son bain, même si Isabella essayait tant bien que mal de la convaincre qu'elle parviendrait à le faire toute seule. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à suspecter la jeune femme. Soit elle était vraiment aussi douce et gentille ou soit on lui avait ordonnée de faire preuve de cette douceur et de cette gentillesse. Malgré cela, Isabella laissa le bénéfice du doute à Nyla. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient beaucoup de temps à parler et à rire, malgré le fait qu'Isabella prit grand soin à ne rien révéler de son identité ou de son passé. Quand Nyla n'était pas là, Isabella lu un ouvrage intitulé 'L'histoire de D'Hara'. Non que l'histoire de D'Hara l'intéressait, mais cela fut son seul passe-temps.

Vers minuit cette nuit-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Isabella, comme à son habitude, regardait alors les étoiles. Elle savait que c'était Nyla, car elle frappait toujours à la porte avant d'entrer. Mais cette fois-là, elle ne demanda pas la permission d'entrer.

-Alors Nyla, depuis quand ne poses-tu plus autant de questions ?, demanda Isabella, moqueuse. Mais ce ne fut pas Nyla qui lui répondit.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu t'es prise d'amitié pour Nyla

C'était Darken Rahl. Elle se retourna et le vit là, souriant et s'appuyant contre la bordure de la porte.

-Que ce passe-t-il donc, Isabella ? Ne vas-tu pas m'inviter à entrer ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de mon invitation pour entrer, dit-elle, tentant de cacher sa peur.

Rahl pénétra la chambre, toujours ce sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres. Il était sûr que son plan allait marcher, tout comme il avait marché avec les nombreuses autre filles que l'on lui avait amenées.

-Me voilà, de nouveau… comme promis.

-Je crois me rappeler de ma promesse, seigneur, et vous ?, demanda Isabella. Rahl savait de quoi elle parlait, mais il n'en fit rien, pensant qu'elle bluffait. Rahl s'avança un peu plus vers le lit et déposa sur la table de nuit son poignard. Ensuite, il fit face à Isabella.

-Tu vois… encore une fois, j'essaye d'être gentil. Je te propose un nouveau départ, sans punissions pour tes actes passés. Je te donne quelque chose et tu me donnes quelque chose en retour. Je crois que cela devrait être honorable.

Rahl n'était pas vraiment gentil avec elle, il faisait seulement semblant, pour gagner sa confiance facilement. Il savait à quel point il serait facile de l'amadouer par un simple geste tendre ou de simples mots doux, murmurés au creux de son oreille. Il avait fait usage de cette stratégie bien avant elle et il savait, par expérience, que cela allait fonctionner. Et pourtant, le silence d'Isabella lui prouva le contraire. Soudainement, il prit Isabella par la taille et la jeta violemment sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle et de la regarder se débattre. Mais cette fois-là, il était le maillon fort. Isabella cessa tout mouvement brusquement et elle aussi, vit dans le regard acier de Rahl. Elle semblait avoir réalisé que Rahl l'avait battue à ce jeu de séduction. Il sourit, quoique quelque peu surpris, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : -Brave enfant, et intelligente par ailleurs. Il vaut mieux te soumettre à moi maintenant que d'attendre que la sentence ait été déclarée, dit-il. Mais Rahl ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était folle. Ses réactions étaient toujours des plus inattendues. Il était tout de même ravi qu'elle coopère enfin. Et même si elle tentait de le fuir, deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte de la chambre. Il y avait pratiquement aucune sortie possible. Rahl se releva et alla vers la cheminée de la chambre, où il enleva les vêtements recouvrant son torse. Il les posa sur une chaise près de la cheminée et s'abaissa pour préparer un feu. Son dos tourné vers elle, il dit :

-La nuit sera fraîche aujourd'hui, contrairement aux belles nuits de printemps. Mais je ne crois pas que nous aurons froid cette nuit, n'est-ce pas, Belle ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il regarda par-dessus son épaule ce que la jeune fille faisait et la fixa longuement.

Isabella s'était emparée du poignard et le pointait vers son ventre, regardant Rahl d'un air défiant. Mais il reflétait également de l'ironie et de la tristesse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une seule question, elle dit : -Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me soumettre si facilement ? Au départ, je dois l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que mon plan marcherait. Après tout, vous êtes un homme intelligent et malin, seigneur Rahl. Comment pouviez-vous être aussi naïf et penser qu'une jeune fille vous ayant défiez et battue il y a quelques jours seulement, se soumettrait si facilement à vos caresses ? Rahl se leva, ne cessant pas de l'observer.

-Ton plan ? Mais comment…?, mais il ne sut finir sa question. Une seule explication plausible était à prévoir. Elle savait qu'il allait mettre son poignard de côté, afin de l'amadouer et de gagner sa confiance. Elle savait qu'il allait jouer l'amant tendre et gentil. Mais comment ? Sa première explication à ce phénomène inattendu, fut qu'Isabella soit une prostituée. Car qui mieux qu'une prostituée pouvait comprendre comment les hommes pensaient ? Mais si c'était vraiment une prostituée, pourquoi refusait-elle ses avances ?

Toutes ces pensées le frappèrent soudainement, avant qu'il ne croise son regard à nouveau et prennent quelques pas vers elle, riant moqueusement. –Tu veux te tuer, c'est ça ? Très bien, si tel est ton souhait, ma chère enfant, sauf que… je ne t'en crois pas capable !

A nouveau, Isabella le défia du regard. –Vous pensez donc vraiment que je préfère votre compagnie à la mort ?

Rahl commençait vraiment à s'énerver et s'avança encore plus d'Isabella, tendant sa main vers elle. Il était furieux et il ne se donnait plus la peine de le cacher.

-Très bien, le petit jeu a cessé, donne-moi ce poignard, ordonna-t-il impatiemment.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi, je vous préviens, sinon je mets fin à mes jours. La vie n'est plus que fade à mes yeux, alors pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ?, hurla-t-elle soudainement. Rahl s'apprêtait à lui arracher le poignard des mains, mais Isabella fut plus rapide et se poignarda avant que le seigneur de D'Hara n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-NOOOOON, cria Rahl.

Il l'attrapa rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur les draps et la tînt dans ses bras, vérifiant si elle était bel et bien morte ou non. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Avant de laisser échapper son dernier souffle, elle murmura : -Je ne suis pas comme les autres !, puis sa tête tomba contre son torse. Rahl était en état de choc fut un moment, mais reprenant ses esprits rapidement, il tenta de trouver le pouls de la jeune fille. Ne le trouvant pas, il l'allongea sur le lit et alla chercher de l'aide. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, il appela un de ses gardes et attendit son arrivée, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui, monseigneur ?

-Trouvez et amenez-moi Heather, immédiatement !, ordonna-t-il sèchement au garde qui s'empressa d'aller exécuter les ordres de son maître. Rahl ferma la porte derrière lui et son regard croise le regard vide du cadavre devant lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Cela faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'oublier de longues années en arrière.


	5. Chapter 5

**24 ans plus tôt**

Panis Rahl, -déguisé en jeune berger-, était couché dans son lit, Taralyn blottie dans ses bras. Il se rappelait sous quelles circonstances il l'avait rencontrée. C'était un plan pour accomplir la prophétie, qui disait que le plus jeune des frères devrait tuer le premier né. 'Darken, pourquoi tu me pousses à faire ça?' demanda-t-il à... à qui justement? Il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Il était désespéré à l'idée de participer au meurtre de son propre fils. La chair de sa chair, le fils qu'il aurait tant voulut aimer. Ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était de savoir que le plus jeune des deux devrait tuer le plus vieux. Il savait également qu'il était de son devoir d'accomplir cette prophétie pour le bien de son peuple, pour le protéger du tyran que son fils était en train de devenir. Panis avait toujours essayé de guider son fils vers le bien, mais Darken avait toujours été attiré par le mal. La magie noire, torturer et manipuler les gens, tuer pour acquérir ce que l'on voulait. Cela le tuait de savoir que ces deux garçon devraient lutter pour leur vie, alors qu'ils auraient pu grandir ensemble, comme deux frères.

Panis avait essayé de donner à Darken le plaisir de régner, afin que Darken devienne un souverain responsable et bon à son peuple. Mais ce fut alors que Panis avait découvert avec effroi ce que son premier-né était en train de devenir. Un tyran sanguinaire et sans âme. Darken n'était plus un homme, il était devenu un monstre, prêt à détruire le monde. Les larmes roulèrent le long des joues de Panis au souvenir de l'enfant que Darken fut un jour été. Il fut alors vif, intelligent et désireux d'apprendre et il aimait son père, il le respectait et le considérait comme son modèle, son héros. Panis se rappelait alors de la générosité que son fils avait fait preuve durant ses jeunes années. Il se rappellerait toujours de cette gentillesse depuis longtemps disparue. Panis avait été touchée par la mort de sa reine, mais au moins, elle était morte après lui avoir fait don du plus merveilleux enfant.

-Où cela nous a-t-il amené ? Où t'ai-je donc amené, Darken ?, telles furent les questions qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter après avoir réalisé que son fils ne pouvait pas être sauvé.

Il regarda Taralyn. Il ne pouvait nier que malgré leur rendez-vous arrangé et sa grossesse planifiée, Panis éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune femme, qui allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il l'avait utilisée pour arriver à ses fins. Il se demandait ce que Taralyn ferait si elle l'apprenait. Elle était tombée amoureuse du berger, pas de Panis. La vérité la rendrait malheureuse. De plus, elle lui ferait don d'un enfant, qui tuerait le plus vieux et lui devrait quitter Taralyn. Toute cette situation le tuait.

Taralyn enveloppa son bras autour de la taille de Panis et l'autre autour de son ventre arrondi. Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'annoncer à Panis qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle avait était heureuse d'être enceinte du berger, pas de Panis. Dès alors, il s'était préparé à lui faire face et à lui dire la vérité. Mais il n'aurait pas le courage nécessaire afin de le lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux.

Panis se sentait affreusement seul. Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout depuis qu'il avait appris pour son fils. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Darken, mais la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander à Zedd de lui donner la possibilité de procréer un enfant de manière aussi anormale. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Darken avait si mal tourné. Tout était de sa faute et il se devait de réparer ses erreurs.

**Au palais du peuple :**

Darken Rahl marchait dans les jardins du palais, essayant de la trouver. Il lui avait bien dit maintes et maintes fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop âgés pour jouer à cache-cache, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Elle adorait s'amuser de jour comme de nuit et Darken devait l'avouer, parfois il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de la suivre dans ses jeux. Combien de fois avait-il accepté de jouer à cache-cache avec elle ? Il avait cessé de compter. Mais cette fois-là fut différente. Elle lui avait fait livrer un message par un garde, qui disait 'Trouve-moi'. Deux mots qui l'avaient fait sourire. Et Darken se rendit alors dans les jardins et débuta sa recherche. Il s'était éloigné du palais mais en aucun cas pensait-il être dans le froid. Elle adorait se cacher dans ses parties-là du jardin. Une fois lui, elle lui avait même avoué que, si elle le pouvait, elle dormirait dans les jardins à la belle étoile.

-Tu es plus folle que je ne le serais jamais, lui avait-il alors dit. Mais comme à son habitude, elle lui avait souri.

Darken continua ses recherches jusqu'à arriver au milieu d'un cercle de petit buisson, entourés de fleurs de lys. Dans l'herbe était posé un drap de couleur rose. Dessus, on y avait déposé un panier de nourriture, une bouteille de vin rouge et deux gobelets. Près du drap était posée une fleur de lys. Darken sourit et s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur le drap lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Tu es mauvais joueur, Darken. Par ailleurs, ne t'est-il pas familier que tu dois attendre la dame avant de t'assoir ? Où sont donc tes gestes de gentleman ?

Elle était apparue de derrière un arbre, souriant comme à son habitude. Il lui sourit et l'invita dans ses bras. Elle alla rapidement se blottir dans l'étreinte posa sa tête contre le torse de Darken.

-Tu m'as manqué, Darken, dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée Alma, tu m'as tellement manquée, lui avait-il répondu en la serrant fort contre soi. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Darken ne reprenne la parole :

-Tu n'étais pas là lors de mon retour, lui dit-il tristement.

-Je suis désolée, mais ton retour était prévu pour demain et dès que j'ai su que tu serais en avance, j'ai foncé pour te préparer cette surprise. Cela m'a pris du temps pour bien le faire, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu être là à ton retour.

Darken sourit et répondit tendrement : -Et bien, si j'apprécie le déjeuner… et le vin, je trouverais peut-être la force de pardonner ton erreur. Mais si je n'aime pas, dit-il, laissant le suspense s'en suivre.

-Que se passerait-il alors ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire envoûtant.

-Et bien, je te pardonnerai quand même parce que je ne peux pas résister à ton charme, dit Darken avec un doux sourire.

-Et bien dans ce cas, mangeons avant que cela ne refroidisse, déclara Alma, je l'ai fait moi-même, dit-elle fièrement.

Is s'assirent sur la couverture et Alma commença à sortir les plats qu'elle avait préparés spécialement pour sa surprise. Puis, elle versa du vin dans les deux gobelets et en tendit un à Darken, qui le prit un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je souhaite porter un toast… à un an de vie commune avec toi et de pur bonheur réciproque, dit-il. Elle lui sourit. Comme elle l'aimait, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point. Tous deux étaient sûrs des sentiments de l'autre. Alma savait que Darken ne lui mentait pas. Il l'aimait vraiment.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alma ? Ne me joins-tu donc pas ?, demanda Darken, ne percevant aucunes réactions chez Alma. Elle répondit rapidement :

-Bien évidemment que je te joins, aujourd'hui et pour le reste de notre vie, promit-elle avec toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils mangèrent, burent et rirent pendant que Darken racontait tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ jusqu'à son retour au palais du peuple. A la fin de son récit, il remarqua un changement chez Alma.

-Alma, qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante, rien absolument rien ne me tracasse.

-Alma, ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Et bien… tu as raison, il y a bien quelque chose qui…c'est Demmin. Combien de temps encore allons-nous lui cacher la vérité ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Alma, crois-moi, je veux dire ce que je ressens pour toi à mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne comprendrait pas., qu'il penserait que je t'utilise et que je ne t'aime pas réellement. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, Alma, tu es différente des autres femmes que j'ai rencontrées. Je t'aime et un jour, je dirai tout à ton frère… après tout, on ne pourra certainement pas se marier sous son nez, dit Darken, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous marier ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Darken chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et sortit une boîte en velours rouge. Il croisa le regard d'Alma et ouvrit la boîte en prononçant ces mots :

-Alma Nass, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Alma ne sut quoi dire. Dans la boîte se trouvait une bague ne or avec en son centre un Rubie. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

-Darken, je… enfin es-tu sérieux ?, demanda Alma, pas certaine ce qu'elle devait croire. Darken gloussa et se leva, bien vite suivit pas Alma.

-Bien évidemment que je suis sérieux, dit-il en mettant la bague au doigt d'Alma.

-Attends !, s'écria-t-elle. Il la regarda d'un air perdu, l'air de dire qu'estcequisepasse ? Elle lui sourit :

-Tu ne devrais pas attendre que je te donne mon accord, non ?

-Comme s'il avait une chance que la réponse soit non, répliqua-t-il arrogamment. Alma lui donna un coup contre son torse.

-Ne sois pas toujours si sûr de toi, réprimanda la jeune femme. Darken sourit innocemment et embrassa la main d'Alma. Mais celle-ci fut à nouveau inquiète :

-Mais enfin, pour Demmin, qu'est-ce qu'on… ?

-Hey, calme-toi chérie, je vais tout lui expliquer. Toi ne lui dit rien, je le ferais. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps, demanda-t-il. Alma se détendit quelque peu et sourit à son fiancé.

-Ne laissons rien nous gâcher ce moment et célébrons nos fiançailles, dit Darken en poussant Alma à terre, l'embrassant amoureusement.

-Maître Rahl ?, demanda une voix. Darken leva le regard et croisa celui d'un officier de son père.

-Que voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-il froidement, enlaçant Alma, qui se cacha le visage dans ses cheveux, honteuse d'avoir été trouvée par un garde dans une telle posture.

-Le Seigneur Rahl souhaite vous parler, répondit le garde en question après avoir déglutit difficilement.

-Très bien, le regard de Darken s'adoucit lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Alma.

-Attends-moi là, je reviens aussi vite que je peux.

Elle hocha la tête et Darken partit rejoindre son père, qui l'attendait au palais. Une fois arrivé, il fît face à un Panis en colère (Et quand les blondes s'énervent XD… nan j'rigole, un peu d'humour n'a jamais fait de mal à personne).

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Darken ? Pourquoi as-tu terrorisé la ville de Laven ? Qui t'as attribué le droit de tuer des personnes innocentes ? J'espère que tu as une explication convenable à ton acte, Darken, n'as-tu donc aucune morale ?, hurla Panis.

-Je suis Darken Rahl, maître de D'Hara, j'ai parfaitement le droit de…, mais Panis l'interrompit, hurlant encore plus fort qu'avant.

-Tu as le droit de faire quoi ? Tuer des personnes innocentes ?

-J'ai parfaitement le droit de prendre des décisions lors des moments critiques. Cet homme ne voulait pas avouer avoir volé le blé, j'ai donc…, fut a réponse calme de Darken, qui fut à nouveau interrompu par son père.

-Tu as donc tué les membres de sa famille un par un afin de le faire parler.

Darken commençait à perdre patiente et Panis ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-C'est un voleur, père.

-Et alors, sa femme et ses enfants n'en étaient pas, eux. Et même si cela est vrai, il ne méritait pas une telle sentence. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas simplement traîner en justice ?

-Parce-que c'était un acte de vol énorme. Ce blé était destiné aux soldats, placés non loin de la ville. Il a commis un vol dans les quartiers des soldats de D'Hara.

Panis était choqué. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'était donc vrai. J'ai essayé de le dénier, mais tout cela était vrai. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un monstre qui s'est emparé du corps de mon fils. Mais tu verras, tu seras vaincu par mon fils. Tu ne hanteras plus le corps de mon fils, monstre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, père ?, demanda Darken, essayant de comprendre.

-Monstre, tu n'es qu'un monstre. Mais mon fils te tuera. Une prophétie sera accomplie. Dans quelques mois, mon fils naîtra et il sera celui qui purifiera ton corps. Tu ne seras plus capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

-Père, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites

Panis tourna le dos à Darken et s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre. Une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre. Car on ne tournait pas le dos à Darken Rahl.

-Tu n'es pas digne d'accéder au trône. Tu n'es pas digne de porter le nom Rahl. Tu es une indignation à notre famille. Tu as…, Panis se tut lorsqu'il sentit une peine vive dans son dos, lui transperçant le cœur et le torse. C'était l'épée de Darken. Il regarde une dernière fois son fils, ses yeux reflétant une douleur psychique, non physique. Mais dans les yeux de Darken, il ne put y lire que de la colère et de la haine. –Pourquoi ?, parvint-il à dire avant de mourir de la lame de son propre fils et de tomber aux pieds de Darken. Celui-ci regarda longuement le corps de son père avant de donner ses ordres aux gardes.

-Maître Rahl, comment puis-je vous servir ?

-Faites venir le général Trimack, dit Darken froidement.

Alors que Darken donnait ses ordres au garde, une paire d'yeux effrayés l'observèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement après que Darken ait fait venir le général Trimack. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il venait de tuer son père. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis sur la prophétie, il pensait simplement à ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela ne prit pas autant de temps que ressentit avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte de la salle de réunion. Darken se racla la gorge et attribua le droit d'entrer au général.

-Maître Rahl, qu'y a-t-il pour votre servi…, mais Trimack stoppa sa phrase net en voyant le corps de Panis sur le sol. Il ne fit pas attention à Darken, son regard était fixé sur Panis tout le temps.

-Ferle la porte, Trimack, ordonna Darken. Trimack s'exécuta, le regard toujours sur le corps de Panis. Il venait de comprendre la scène devant ses yeux.

-Trimack, regardez-moi !, ordonna Darken, sans trop dépasser les limites. Il savait très bien à quel point les généraux pouvait être rebelles lorsqu'on s'en prenait à leur seigneur et Darken ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire tuer par un soldat.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? QU'AS-TU FAIS ? TU L'AS TUE ! TU AS OSE TUER TON PROPRE …, mais Trimack fut instantanément calmé par la lame de Darken contre sa carotide. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment énerver Darken, pas à cet instant précis. Darken avait un regard meurtrier et il menaça Trimack d'une voix froide :

-Voix basse, Trimack, où vous rejoindrez votre seigneur en un temps record !, baissant sa garde, Darken continua :

-Faites que le corps de Panis soit enterré dans le cimetière royal. Faites circuler le message que Panis Rahl, seigneur de D'Hara, est mort d'une mort naturelle et que son fils, Darken Rahl, est désormais sur le trône.

Trimack était encore en état de choc et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Darken ?, celui-ci lui offrit un regard des plus glacial, qui aurait fait pâlir le plus sanguinaires des tyrans de notre époque (je fus tentée d'écrire les noms, mais vu que je n'ai aucune idée du genre des lecteurs, j'ai préféré n'offenser personne).

-Seigneur Rahl est mon nouveau titre. Vous me nommerez ainsi, désormais.

Trimack savait tout. Il était au courant de la prophétie. Il savait également que la femme que Panis avait mise enceinte était Taralyn Zorrander. Il savait que l'enfant devait naître dans quelques mois à peine.

-Et vous n'avez aucun droit de remettre votre seigneur en question

-Darken, que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Trimack à nouveau, piquant Darken au vif.

-MON TITRE EST SEIGNEUR RAHL, hurla-t-il, s'étant avancé un peu plus de Trimack. Darken fut alors assez prêt pour que Trimack l'entende malgré sa voix basse.

-Et si vous vous avisez à m'appeler Darken ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer en enfer auprès de votre ancien seigneur. Maintenant accomplissez les ordres, dit Darken avant de sortir de la salle de réunion et de se diriger vers la propre chambre. Une fois arrivé, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru tout le chemin de la salle de réunion à sa chambre, comme si une pierre lui pesait sur le cœur. Il ne croyait toujours pas possible qu'il ait pu tuer son père si froidement. Mais soudainement, les mots prononcés par son père résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Comme une litanie d'insultes. Soudainement, Darken brisa le miroir de son poing.

-Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as voulu. Je ne suis pas ton fils ? ET BIEN TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE NON PLUS !

Darken était épuisé. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et observa sa main blessé. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques temps avant qu'il ne réalise soudainement, qu'il avait complètement oublié Alma. Il se précipita dans les jardins et appela tendrement Alma.

-Alma ? Alma ?, il savait qu'elle aimait se cacher, sors de ta cachette, Alma, nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Mais il ne reçut aucunes réponses. Il courut vers le palais et crois un garde, qui lui demanda :

-Comment puis-je vous servir, maître Rahl ?

-Avez-vous vu mademoiselle Alma ?, demanda Darken, inquiet.

-Oui maître Rahl, elle a quitté les lieux il y a quelques heures, répondit le garde.

-Préparez mon cheval, ordonna Darken. Le garde partit aux écuries et revint rapidement avec le fidèle cheval de Darken. 'Alma, pourquoi es-tu partie ?'. Darken chevaucha sa monture et l'élança au galop direction le palais des Nass, qu'il atteignit quelques heures plus tard. Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent à son arrivé et il fut accueilli par la gouvernante d'Alma.

-Maître Rahl, maître Nass n'est pas…

-Où es Alma ?

-Al… ma maîtresse est dans ses quartiers

-Amenez-moi à sa chambre !

-Mais enfin, je ne peux…

-J'ai dit, CONDUISEZ-MOI A SA CHAMBRE !

La gouvernante guida Darken à la chambre d'Alma. Une fois arrivés, Darken lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'en aller.

-Maître Rahl… vous ne pouvez pas…, débuta-t-elle.

-PARTEZ !

La gouvernante partit et Darken toqua à la porte, sa voix s'étant de nouveau adoucie.

-Alma ? Je t'en supplie chérie, ouvre-moi, supplia-t-il, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra alors la chambre de sa fiancée et fut accueilli par une atroce vision. Alma était sur le sol, couverte de sang, à côté d'elle, un poignard.

-NOOOOOOON

Darken se laissa tomber à terre et prit le pouls d'Alma. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il n'y en avait pas. –Non, Alma, pourquoi ? Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais et s'adressa aux gardes.

-Allez au palais du peuple, demandez maîtresse Glenn et dites-lui que j'ai besoin d'elle aussi vite que possible, C'EST UN ORDRE

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Darken retourna dans la chambre d'Alma. Sur le chemin, il rencontra sa gouvernante.

-Alma a-t-elle vu quiconque en revenant ici ?, demanda-t-il. La gouvernante était visiblement apeurée.

-Non, monseigneur, personne.

Darken se remit en chemin pour les quartiers d'Alma et lorsqu'il pénétra la chambre une deuxième fois, il referma la porte derrière lui et allongea Alma sur le grand lit en baldaquin. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un bout de papier dans la main de sa bien-aimée. Intrigué, il le prit et commença à lire la belle écriture d'Alma.

_**Je n'aurais jamais cru que le plus beau jour de ma vie s'avérerait également être le pire. Comment as-tu pu me faire à de tels mensonges si longtemps ? Comment as-ut su agir comme un ange, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur ? J'ai tout vu. J'ai tout entendu. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi. Je souhaite désormais ne l'avoir jamais fait, mais imagine donc, si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais vécut dans le mensonge toute ma vie. Comme as-tu pu être aussi cruel ? Et comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? J'ai été idiote. Tu t'amusais à tuer des personnes innocentes. Comment as-tu osé tuer ton propre père ? Comment as-tu pu le poignarder dans le dos ?**_

_**Au départ, je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'avais vu, mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas me mentir plus longtemps. Ce que j'ai vu était bel et bien réel, tout comme tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de ta bouche. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je t'aimais. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec toi. Ton père avait raison,… Darken est mort, tu n'es pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit toi. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller le rejoindre et être avec lui pour l'éternité. Quand à toi, j'espère que tu pourriras en enfer pour ce que tu as fait. **_

Et soudainement, Darken pris conscience, de ce qui s'était passé. Alma n'a pas été assassinée, elle s'était suicidée. Tout cela était de sa faute. Mais bientôt, elle reviendrait à la vie et il lui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment de son acte. Son père voulait le tuer, que devait-il faire ? Il était furieux. Contre Panis, contre Alma et contre lui-même.

Maîtresse Glenn arriva peu de temps après et fut guidée par les gardes vers la chambre d'Alma. –Seigneur Rahl, vous avez demandé mes services, dit-elle, une fois arrivée. Darken se retourna et hocha vivement la tête. –Venez, seule, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des gardes. Maîtresse Glenn pénétra la chambre et s'assit à côté de son maître, attendant ses ordres.

-Ressuscitez-la !

Maîtresse Glenn s'exécuta et administra le souffle de vie à Alma. Mais elle se rendit soudainement compte que cela ne marchait pas.

-Je… je n'y parviens pas !

-Tu oses défier mes ordres, comment… ?

-La trachée et coupée, Seigneur Rahl, je ne peux pas lui administrer le souffle de vie, expliqua maîtresse Glenn. Darken compris alors qu'il avait perdu Alma pour toujours.

-Seigneur Rahl ? Seigneur Rahl ?, appela une voix, sortant Darken de ses pensées. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, y voyant maîtresse Heather, il se détendit quelque peu.

-Réanimez-là, ordonna-t-il. Heather hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Isabelle. S'abaissant au-dessus de son corps, elle lui administra le souffle de vie et quelque secondes plus tard, Isabelle ouvrit les yeux et vit Rahl et Heather devant elle. Elle avait été stupide de croire que Rahl allait la laisser mourir aussi facilement. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, qu'il allait faire appel à une Mord'Sith pour la réanimer. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper à son destin désormais. Elle avait tout essayé pour le faire et avait misérablement échoué. Et cette fois-là, Rahl n'allait pas être un tendre avec elle.

Rahl la regardait, mais il ne pensait pas à la même chose qu'elle. Il pensait, au contraire, aux ressemblances entre Isabelle et Alma. Toutes deux étaient belles, très belles même. Toutes deux s'étaient tuées, avec un poignard, pour échapper à leur destin d'être avec lui. Mais la plus grande différence était celle-là, Alma s'était tuée parce qu'elle l'aimait et Isabelle s'était tuée parce qu'elle le haïssait. Egalement le fait qu'il avait de nouveau Isabelle auprès de lui, il n'avait jamais été capable d'avoir à nouveau Alma à ses côtés.

Isabella vit comment Darken la regardait, mais elle ne comprit pas son expression. Tristesse, peine, regrets et confusion, tant de sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage. Darken se leva du lit et sans quitter Isabelle des yeux, il ordonna à Heather, de l'emmener au temple.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, monseigneur, dit Heather mielleusement. 'C'est un jeu', se dit Isabelle. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle lança un dernier regard à Rahl, lui demanda pourquoi du regard. Mais elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. Dès que Heather fut partie, Darken commença à marcher en direction des jardins. Jamais n'y était-il retourné depuis le suicide d'Alma. La culpabilité l'en empêchait. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée des jardins avant de finalement se décider à y entrer et à marcher jusqu'aux endroits, où poussaient les fleurs de lys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant tout je souhaite m'excuser pour mon absence:/ je vous promets, cela ne se reproduira plus ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire. A tous une excellente lecture :)**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Isabelle fut amenée de retour dans le temple des Mord'Siths et depuis, Darken retournait tous les jours dans cette partie du jardin, où les fleurs de lys poussaient. Tous les jours, il pensait à Alma. Il essayait de se rappeler tous les moments passés ensemble, chaque baisers partagés, sa robe préférée, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'elle aimait manger, le vin qu'elle buvait, les livres qu'elle préférait lire le plus, chaque 'je t'aime, Darken' qu'elle lui avait murmuré. Oh… comme le son de sa voix lui manquait, lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et malgré l'effort qu'il se donnait pour se rappeler uniquement les bons souvenirs, son esprit vagabondait toujours vers cette une nuit, où il avait découvert le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il avait certes trouvé des rapprochements entre Isabella et Alma. Mais également avait-il trouvé des différences évidentes. Comme par exemple qu'Isabella était plus forte qu'Alma. Ce qui lui paraissait logique, vu que Alma avait grandi dans un palais, fille et sœur de généraux de D'Hara. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Darken avait eu la chance de la rencontrer. Isabella avait grandi dans un petit village et savait de quoi la vie était faite. Elle avait sûrement dû travailler pour acquérir tout ce qu'elle possédait, tandis qu'Alma n'eut besoin de rien faire. Depuis l'accident avec Isabella, Darken ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fantôme de son amour perdu. Il ne pouvait plus la forcer à coucher avec lui. Quelque chose se trouvait entre eux. Alma se trouvait entre eux. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait renvoyée au palais du peuple.

Darken se sentait également coupable d'avoir infligé tant de peine à son ami Demmin. Après tout, Alma était sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais osé avouer à son ami ce qui s'était véritablement passé. Après la mort de sa sœur, Demmin « tait devenu fou de chagrin, essayant par tous les moyens de découvrir qui avait fait cela. Darken avait caché la lettre de suicide et n'avait jamais dit la vérité sur la mort de son père. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher de Demmin autant qu'il le pouvait, lui offrir des rangs élevés, des terres, une grande maison, de nouveaux armements, mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une sœur. Grâce à cette bonté, Darken et Demmin s'étaient rapprochés et ce dernier mourut en essayant de trouver les boîtes d'Orden. Et pourtant, Darken ne l'avait jamais forcé à lui être fidèle et dévoué.

Les jours suivants, Darken tenta de ne pas penser à Isabella. Il se surchargeait de travail, résolvant un problème par-ci, corrigeant une faute par-là. Chaque nuit il se promit de ne pas retourner dans les jardins, mais in ne tint jamais parole. Il y retourna et pensait à Alma, ce qui l'amena à penser à Isabella. Cela était indéniablement lié avec cette question élémentaire à laquelle il voulait à tout prix avoir une réponse : qui était cette fille ?

Cette nuit-là, Darken ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Des images hantaient son esprit, notamment celui de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la connaître. Elle était morte quelques heures après sa naissance due à des complications. Mettre un enfant procréé par la magie au monde n'était pas choses aisée. Darken s'était fait une image de sa mère grâce à ce que son père lui avait décrit. Elle était grande, mince, brune aux yeux miel. Darken n'avait jamais été d'accord avec son père sur de nombreuses choses, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Panis aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde et contrairement à ce que Darken aurait pu penser, il n'avait jamais pensé son fils coupable de la mort de sa mère. Une autre pensée envahit son esprit. D'un mouvement rapide, Darken sortit du lit et marcha vers son armoire, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque. A l'intérieur, caché fond du meuble, se trouvait un coffret. Darken l'ouvrit et en sortit une boîte en velours. Cette boîte renfermait la bague de fiançailles rouge, qui même après des années enfermée dans une boîte au fond d'une armoire, brillait de mille feux.

« Je dois parler au seigneur Rahl immédiatement » dit Heather d'une voix pressée.

« Je suis navré, maîtresse Heather, mais le seigneur Rahl a ordonné de ne pas être dérangé » répondit Egremont. Heather avança de quelques pas et répéta d'une voix ferme « Je dois parler au seigneur Rahl immédiatement » Egremont leva les yeux au ciel « Très bien, je vais l'informer de votre demande, veuillez attendre ici »

Egremont disparut dans les longs couloirs, menant à la chambre royale. Une fois arrivé, le général frappa trois fois à la porte. « Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me déranger, Egremont » Celui-ci attendit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix quelque peu tremblante « C'est maîtresse Heather. Elle clame devoir vous informer d'une urgence » Il fallut un peu de temps à Darken avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la porte. « J'espère pour vous, que c'est réellement une urgence » Egremont déglutit avec difficultés et suivit Darken de près. Il savait que son maître était de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours, mais il ne sut pour quelles raisons.

Darken rejoignit Heather dans la salle commune. « Qu'est donc cette urgence, Heather ? »

« C'est Nicci, mon seigneur. Elle a tenté de mettre fin à sa fille. Mais cette fille l'en a empêché » ajouta Heather rapidement en voyant le visage de Darken se durcir et ses yeux s'obscurcir de rage. Cela eu l'effet voulut. Rahl fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix étonnée « Quelle fille ? »

Heather leva la tête « Isabella, mon seigneur »

Darken scruta Heather essayant de distinguer le vrai du faux. Isabella avait tenté de sauver Nicci, il ne voulait pas avaler cela. « Et comment aurait-elle pu faire cela ? Mes ordres étaient clairs, pourtant. Pas de couteau, de fourchette, rien de tranchant, même pas une assiette » Heather baissa le regard, gênée. « Elle s'est mordue les poignets à sang » Darken n'en crut pas ses oreilles et rit. « Original » s'exclama-t-il. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa les paysage au-delà du palais du peuple. Il avait besoin du han de Nicci. C'était le plus puissant han sur terre. Une autre sœur des ténèbres devrait le lui transférer. Mais où trouver une sœur des ténèbres qui accepteraient de l'aider après qu'il ait déçu de gardien ?

« Je rendrai visite à Nicci ce soir » déclara Darken. Heather fit une légère révérence et lorsqu'elle voulut repartir, Darken la stoppa net. « Oui seigneur Rahl ? »

« Il me semble que les événements vous glissent entre les doigts. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Ne me décevez pas encore une fois » Heather déglutit. « Je vous assure mon seigneur, nous ne vous décevrons plus »

« N'oublie pas de faire passer le message à tes sœurs »

Heather quitta la pièce et Egremont voulut dire quelque chose, mais Darken l'incita au silence. « Je suis sûr que votre commentaire peut attendre jusqu'à après ma visite au temple » « Bien entendu seigneur Rahl » répondit Egremont et parti préparer l'arrivé de Darken.

**Normalement ce chapitre était plus long, mais je n'avais pas le temps de tout terminer, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues et ils me motivent :D Ciao amigos **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ouf, après une LONGUE absence, me revoilà. Je suis trop, trop désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne depuis… oh… bien trop longtemps. Mais bon, je vais me rattraper :) En espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde… Enfin bref…**

Darken et Isabella atteignirent le Palais du Peuple quelques heures plus tard. Durant tout le voyage, nul mots ne furent échangés. Darken ne cessait de jeter des regards, qui se voulaient discrets, vers Isabella. Celle-ci préférait regarder les paysages à travers la fenêtre du fiacre qui les ramenait au Palais du Peuple. Isabelle essayait d'ignorer sa douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et également de cacher sa peur.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le chauffeur du fiacre vint leur ouvrir la porte. Darken offrit son bras à Isabella comme appui… encore une fois, et elle accepta son aide, encore une fois. Darken marchait doucement, pour permettre à la blessée de se déplacer sans douleur. Il était calme, apaisant et silencieux et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Isabella. Son attitude l'effrayait même. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Darken Rahl d'être aussi serviable.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'aile ouest du palais, là où se trouvait la chambre d'Isabella. Darken lui ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle y rentre en première, mais la jeune femme ne fit pas un geste. Il savait qu'elle le craignait encore. Sans réfléchir à ses paroles, Darken la rassura : « Tout va bien, je ne te ferais pas de mal »

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait la même chose que : « Et pourquoi serais-je censée te croire ? » mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. S'appuyant toujours sur le bras de Darken, Isabella pénétra la chambre. Darken la conduit jusqu'au lit et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Une fois Isabella installée, Darken recula de quelques pas et l'observa un court instant. Il sourit quelque peu et lui dit à titre d'information : « Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite », puis il disparut.

« Comme si j'avais le choix » soupira Isabella.

Quelques temps plus tard, Darken retourna à la chambre d'Isabella avec un plateau recouvert d'un simple torchon. Il portait le plateau lui-même, car il serait stupide de demander à une servante de le faire à sa place il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il s'occupait d'Isabella. Celle-ci s'était installée au milieu du lit et appuyait doucement sur sa cheville blessée. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle stoppa net son geste et le fixa longuement. Darken entra à son tour dans la chambre, posant le plateau sur la table de chevet, croisant encore une fois le regard d'Isabella. « Tu as encore beaucoup mal ? » demanda-t-il. Elle sourit ironiquement et répondit d'une même voix : « Grâce à tes Mord'Siths. »

Le seigneur de D'Hara mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il était à la fois agacé et surpris par son attitude envers la jeune femme. Darken plaça ensuite le plateau entre lui et Isabella, relevant le torchon d'un geste rapide. Isabella vit sur le plateau deux petits bols en terre cuite remplis d'eau, un autre bol contenant une substance pâteuse couleur crème, quelques morceaux de tissus propres et du coton. Darken s'empara en premier d'un morceau de coton et le trempa dans le bol d'eau. Doucement, il tenta d'enlever le sang séché du front d'Isabella, mais celle-ci se rétracta rapidement. D'une voix calme, mais stricte, Darken lui dit : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je vais simplement enlever le sang de ton visage » Isabella ne réagit pas à ses propos, mais elle ne se rétracta pas lorsqu'il s'appliqua à nouveau à éponger son front. Finalement, alors qu'il sécha le visage de la jeune femme avec un morceau de tissu, il la vit mordre sa lèvre au sang et agripper ses cuisses fermement. Darken savait, il savait à quel point ses Mord'Siths pouvaient être féroces et sans pitié. Ce qui l'épatait était la persévérance d'Isabella à ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal.

« J'ai entendu que tu as sauvé Nicci »

Isabella le regarda, confuse : « Nicci, qui est… oh, cette femme, son nom est Nicci ? »

« Tu ne te soucis pas vraiment des noms, ai-je tort ? Tu ne connais même pas le nom de la femme que tu as sauvée » Darken sourit narquoisement.

« Les noms ne sont pas importants quand on sait que les actions d'une personne la décrivent mieux que n'importe quels noms »

«C'est une bonne manipulatrice » rajouta Darken d'une voix calme.

« Et de toute façon » Isabella continua de parler comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, « n'importe quelle personne étant votre prisonnier mérite un traitement meilleur. »

« Tu ne sais rien de cette femme. Si tu savais qui elle était, tu ne serais pas de son côté ».

« Je sais très bien qu'elle est du côté du mal. Le mal ne se cache pas aussi facilement je le voyais danser de mille flammes dans ses yeux. Même mourante, cette flamme brillait dans ses yeux. Mais en tant que votre prisonnière, elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que celui qui l'avait capturée. De plus, elle était mourante et même si elle n'est pas une bonne personne, elle comme moi et vous, mérite de vivre » explique Isabella.

« Donc, -si j'en crois ta description-, si tu me trouvais mourant, tu me sauverais ? » demanda Rahl d'une voix neutre.

Elle fronça les sourcils : « Quelle genre de question à poser » se dit-elle, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de le contrarier. « Je pense que même vous auriez besoin d'être sauvé de la mort. Pourtant, vous étiez mort l'année dernière, tout le monde le savait. Et vous voilà Darken Rahl, celui qui a défié et vaincu la mort. Je crois qu'une simple fille comme moi ne suffirait pas à vous sauver. Je ne suis pas assez puissante »

« Tu n'es certainement pas faible » il pensa tout bas, pendant qu'il épongeait le visage de la jeune femme.

Pendant que Rahl prenait soin d'elle, son regard tomba sur son annuaire gauche, où la peau à la base du doigt était plus clair que le reste de la main. Elle portait la marque d'une bague, une bague qu'elle ne portait plus. « Tu es mariée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait, sonnait calme et posée. Elle leva la tête et le fixa dédaigneusement : « Quelle différence ça fait ? N'essayerais-vous pas de me violer, même si j'étais mariée ? Cela vous importerait-il de me faire du mal en sachant que je suis mariée ? » Rahl serra le morceau de tissu fermement dans sa main, tentant de se calmer. Il reprit de soigner le visage d'Isabella, s'y prenant plus fermement cette fois-ci. « Non, tu as raison. Cela ne changerait rien »

Rahl jeta le morceau de tissus imprégné de sang violemment sur le plateau, trempant un deuxième morceau de coton dans l'eau et s'appliquant à tamponner le bras d'Isabella. Elle ne cessait de le fixer d'un œil suspicieux. « Oui, j'étais mariée » Rahl sourit ironiquement. « Était mariée ? Quoi, tu es partie en courant ? » Elle lui sourit : « Non, c'est lui qui est parti en courant » Rahl croisa son regard, se sentant déconcerté. « Pourquoi serait-il parti ? » Le sourire d'Isabella n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, mais il se fit triste. « Il est mort »

Les mains de Darken se frigorifièrent. Il connaissait ce regard dans les yeux d'Isabella, il l'avait déjà vu avant, quelques années plus tôt : il avait eu le même regard dans ses yeux à la mort d'Alma. Il sécha les plaies d'Isabella avec un autre tissu propre. « Comment il s'appelait ? » Isabella évitait de croiser son regard : « Daniel »

« Daniel Knight ? »

« Non »

« Tu utilises ton nom de jeune fille ? Tu le haïssais autant que tu ne veux même pas porter son nom ? » Elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs : « Je ne porte pas son nom, parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends, il me rappelle que j'ai perdu une personne chère à mon cœur, une personne que j'aimais » Darken soutint son regard, mais il ne la voyait pas elle : il ne cessait de voir Alma. Cela le rendait de plus en plus malade.

« C'est pour cela que tu as retiré ta bague ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai enlevé la bague. Il y a longtemps, elle m'inspirait le bonheur et la joie, aujourd'hui elle n'est plus qu'un outil de torture. »

Darken la regarda d'un air surpris. Lui-même avait qualifié la bague qu'il voulait offrir à Alma d' « objet de torture ». A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se rappelait de la vie qu'il aurait pu partager avec Alma. Soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'entre lui et Isabella, il n'y avait pas de grandes différences. Peut-être qu'Alma était mieux que lui dans le sens, où elle avait passé du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne meurt. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle ne détourna pas ses yeux. Soupirant quelque peu, il jeta le tissu sur le plateau, trempant un énième morceau de coton dans l'eau. Sans réfléchir, le leva la robe d'Isabella afin d'analyser sa jambe, mais celle-ci se défit de sa poigne et encercla ses jambes de ses bras en un geste protectif. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui : un regard empli de haine et également de frayeur. Rahl était surpris il n'avait pas tenté de la toucher cette fois-ci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je veux simplement voir ta cheville tordue » il tentait de la rassurer, mais le regard d'Isabella était toujours rempli de suspicions.

« Tu sais que si je veux quelque chose, je le prendrais sans demander ta permission. De plus, je n'aurais pas besoin de te soigner d'abord tu ne crois pas ? » Isabella avala difficilement et s'approcha de Rahl, leva la jupe de sa robe et révélant sa cheville enflée. Rahl examina les taches de sang avec un sourire : « Tu as dû vraiment énerver Heather » lui dit-il. Elle sourit ironiquement. « Les Mord'Siths n'ont pas besoin d'une raison pour torture quelqu'un » Rahl ignora sa dernière remarque. Il soigna la cheville d'Isabella, voyant qu'elle avait très mal à cet endroit. Il était surpris par la force d'esprit de la jeune femme et s'empressait d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Donc, quand est-il décédé ? »

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an »

« De quoi ? » Isabella ferma ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. « Fièvre » elle répondit platement. Rahl fronça les sourcils : « La marque sur ta main joue une autre musique »

« J'avais l'habitude de mettre une autre bague lorsque j'avais retiré mon alliance, car je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment de manque de m'envahir. Je suppose que vos Mord'Siths me l'ont piquée. Je ne savais pas qu'elles aimaient ce genre d'atout féminin, mais elles l'ont certainement fait pour me punir » expliqua Isabella d'une voix amère.

Elle avait raison : les Mord'Siths étaient les dernières femmes au monde à s'inquiéter des bijoux et des vêtements. Rahl plongea ses doigts dans la substance pâteuse, en appliquant sur la cheville d'Isabella. « Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais n'est-il pas bizarre que le SEIGNEUR DARKEN RAHL en personne soit celui qui me soigne ? » demanda-t-elle, mais elle fut ignorée. Rahl lui-même n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Isabella devait pourtant admettre, que les doigts de Rahl étaient apaisants et doux sur sa peau endolorie, ce qui l'amena à nouveau à se faire du souci.

« Tu travailles donc en extérieur » demanda Rahl, montrant la peau foncée de la jeune femme. Isabella n'était pas à l'aise avec toutes ses questions, mais elle savait très bien que si Rahl voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il n'avait qu'à envoyer ses hommes faire des recherches.

« Oui, j'avais un pub qui servait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. J'avais aussi des écuries »

« Un pub et des écuries ? Deux voies complètement différentes »

« Les écuries appartenaient à mon mari et le pub à mes parents »

« A tes parents ? Ils sont donc… »

« Morts… aussi »

« Comment ? »

« Pourquoi toutes… » Isabella ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions, qui faisaient resurgir en elle de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, elle ne voulait pas pour autant se disputer avec Rahl, une dispute qui ne tournerait pas en sa faveur. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se défendre. Soupirant fortement, elle s'appliqua à répondre à la question.

« Mon père mourut en tombant de son cheval. Deux semaines après sa mort, ma mère le rejoignit dans le Sous-Monde » Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle croisa le regard de Rahl. Son sourire ironique la mit en colère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à ce que je viens de dire ? »

« C'est l'amour, n'est pas ? Ta mère est morte à cause de son amour pour ton père » Isabella sécha rageusement ses larmes et répondit en haussant le ton :

« NON, l'amour n'a pas tué ma mère, la mort a tué ma mère. Ma mère est morte à cause de la mort de mon père, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'amour de l'être aimé. Vous ne croyez pas au grand amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rahl rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien, murmurant d'une voix dévouée de sentiments : « Non, ma chère, je crois au désir »

« Eh bien, l'amour et la prochaine étape du désir si celui-ci et bien utilisé »

« Tu sembles bien éduquée également »

« Mon père était… un homme sage. Il était un excellent tuteur et m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui »

« De même pour le mien, avant qu'il n'essaye de me tuer »

Rahl commença à rouler un bandage autour de la cheville d'Isabella. « Donc, tu es une jeune et belle femme, qui tient un pub et des écuries, ce qui veut dire que tu sais négocier avec des personnes de différentes cultures. Tu fus également veuve et orpheline à un très jeune âge, ce qui, combiné avec ton caractère, t'a fait devenir la forte tête que tu es aujourd'hui » Il lui sourit mesquinement, « tu aurais fait une incroyable Mord'Sith » Elle le fusilla du regard, « Jamais je ne serais une Mord'Sith. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à leur niveau »

Rahl la fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de sourire ironiquement : « Ton attitude hostile envers mes Mord'Siths est compréhensible et intéressante à la fois » La réponse d'Isabella était jouissive pour Rahl. « Hostile ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi, que tout le monde accepte ces monstres comme si elles avaient été une bande de sourciers ? Ces… monstres qui kidnappent de jeune filles et les font devenir ces même monstres qui… argh, je ne comprends même pas comment personne ne s'est rebellé contre votre insoutenable monstruosité et…. Je ne comprends pas comme vous pouvez vivre avec tous ces morts sur la conscience »

A la fin de son discours, Isabella soufflait dédaigneusement, le même regard noir tourné vers Rahl. Il était surpris par son audace et ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Devait-il la punir pour avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton, ou devait-il tenté de parler calmement avec elle ? Devait-il la faire subir mille et une tortures pour lui avoir parlé comme s'il avait été un vulgaire paysan ?

Finalement, Rahl finit de mettre le bandage et se leva du lit. « Je laisserais le plateau ici. Il faut que tu mettes cette crème chaque jour et que tu refasses ton bandage. Lorsque tu es soignée, je te laisserais rentrer chez toi… intacte » Isabella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce un autre jeu de chat et de la souris ?

« Vous n'allez pas me toucher ? »

« Non »

« Sachez que si je dois en venir à cela, je me tuerais sans hésitations »

Rahl marchait jusqu'à la porte, lui lançant un : « Tu es une invitée jusqu'à ce que tu sois soignée. Ensuite, tu pourras rentrer chez toi »

Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il l'entendit murmurer : « Je suppose que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir soignée » Son souffle se coupa instantanément. « Bonne nuit, Isabella »

Darken se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne pensant à rien en particulier. Il jouait avec l'idée de retourner dans les jardins, mais il s'était promis de ne plus le faire. Cela réveillait en lui des souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il ne voulait plus penser à Alma. Depuis qu'il refaisait parti du monde des vivants, il s'était promis d'être un homme meilleur. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas retourner chez son ancien maître à sa mort. Mais il était dur de rester aimable avec une femme qui le défiait. Rageusement, Darken agrippa le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il se sentait faible, comme incapable de regagner le contrôle sur cette femme. Et la seule chose que Darken Rahl haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était de perdre le contrôle.

**Chapitre 9 à suivre… (très bientôt, je l'espère)**


End file.
